La llamada
by Misa Aoyagi
Summary: Light recibe una llamada que lo hace estar en apuros. Lean y dejen reviews


**Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste**

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro Light se encontraba ayudándole a hacer la tarea a Sayu, cuando de repente llaman por teléfono y su mamá lo contesta, enseguida contesta una dulce voz:

-Por favor me podría pasar a Light

A eso ella responde -¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento, me presento soy la novia de Light

-Esta bien, le pasa a Light diciéndole que es una muchacha que lo busca.

Light contesta y pide que Sayu salga del cuarto hasta que termine de hablar.

Sayu se va con su mamá y le pregunta quién le llamaba por teléfono porque se le hacia un poco extraño.

La mamá le dice que es la novia de Light, lo que le parece raro ya que nunca les había platicado acerca de eso -¿A ti no se te hace raro?

-Huy, por fin se consiguió una novia, a mí tal vez me había contado pero no suelo hacerle mucho caso, en fin me gustaría saber quien es la afortunada.

-No lo se, pero yo también le preguntare porque quien me contesto tenia una voz tan dulce que parecía fingida.

-En ese caso debe ser una llamada de broma ¿no lo crees?

-No, en verdad sonaba muy convencida como si ese fuera su único propósito en la vida.

Después su mamá se fue a cocinar, Sayu decidió ir a espiar a su hermanito detrás de la puerta, solo lograba oír palabras entrecortadas que se habían mezclado con la música que tenia puesta Light , alcanzó a oír: porque dejas acaso sabes yo si debo tal vez no hablar dejas vecina secreto fingir no.

Las cuales interpreto como: por que me dejas, acaso no sabes que te amo, yo tal vez debí tratarte mejor, déjame hablar, tú no dejas hablar ni a la vecina, deja de fingir, en fin, esto es un secreto no lo entenderían. Al escuchar eso Sayu pensó que su novia había terminado su relación y se desilusiono por la forma en la que hablaba.

Pasaron unas horas cuando salió de la habitación Light tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sayu fue a consolarlo tocando su hombro y diciéndole con palabras conmovedoras – A todos nos pasa, no dejes que te afecte ya paso no llores más, solo concéntrate en el lado positivo no vas a tener que mantenerla… lo que hizo que soltara una leve risa.

Alguien llamó a Light al celular y este pensó que era L entonces le dijo de una manera cariñosa: -L, mi amorcito nunca me dejes, acaso no sabes que te amo, deja salir tu hermosa voz.

Por supuesto había dicho esto de broma para que dejara de fingir esa voz que a él le resultaba molesta.

Pero en realidad era Misora quien le hablaba de una manera secreta haciéndose pasar por su novia para decirle nuevos asuntos sobre el nuevo caso súper secreto del ladrón y asesino más peligroso de Japón. Después de haber escuchado eso por supuesto que lo interpreto mal pensando que L y Light eran novios ya que ella pensó que Light engañaba a Misa con L. Sin tener nada que decir Misora colgó el teléfono.

Después Light revisó el número del teléfono en su celular y se sintió como si hubiera estado en medio de un escenario lleno de público con un micrófono en la mano diciendo esas palabras.

Cuando decidió salir del cuarto y dejar todo para aclarar las cosas, se tropezó con una caja llena de libros y cayo encima de unas botellas de vidrio, que al instante se hicieron pedazos, hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para poder levantarse, se agarro de su cama, se puso alcohol en sus heridas, casi llorando abre la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana lista para consolarlo…

Entonces Light se confundió y decidió arreglarlo aclarándolo con su mamá y su hermana hablándoles sobre Misa y que en realidad no lo había dejado sino que había escuchado mal confundiéndose con la música. Ellas entendieron perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo. Termino de ayudarle con la tarea a Sayu y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, bajó las escaleras, desayunó y fue a la escuela. Cuando salió de la escuela fue a la estación de policía y recorrió todo el lugar buscando a Misora hasta que por fin la encontró y le explico que solo estaba bromeando y no era verdad nada de lo que dijo y Misora al principio no le creyó, pero después comprendió lo que había pasado, pero era demasiado tarde ya se lo había dicho a media estación de policía.

Después decidió usar el altavoz que se escuchaba por toda la estación mientras no estaba su padre lo hizo y pareciera que lo único que logro fue que todos se enteraran, pero después de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ya que L estaba durmiendo, su padre y Matsuda habían ido a investigar a la escena del crimen. Ellos no se enteraron.

Cuando se aclaró, Misora regresó a su casa, Light, su padre y Matsuda se pusieron a investigar el caso. Cuando terminaron de investigar se fueron a sus casas a descansar para un nuevo día.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews**


End file.
